Hounds of Odious
Hounds of Odious ↳ Introduction ↲ Shadows cascaded over the moon-lit fields before all of the creatures of the land. It was a sacred time for all beings, for the moon was at its highest, casting an everlasting light upon the beings and objects below. Wolves and dogs alike look forward to the sight of the moon-dog's beauty, treasuring this day above all rest. While others thought the act of gathering for this event was gratuitous, more than one hundred of these canines gathered below the illuminated night sky. This night was sacred, a night of peace and serenity that surrounded the pack's entity. And from your spot on the peak, you watched them. They were almighty, - superior - yet gracious with every move they made. Not once would you see this group be hateful or harmful on purpose. They welcomed all, and gave chances. But would they give you a chance, like they had given so many other canines before? As you watched, you could see they had formed a long line. Weak and sick members lead, followed by stronger members, and young in the middle, followed by healthy members after. And in the last was their lean-legged Alpha, Jonah. His pale blue eyes narrowed against the illuminated light, spotting you almost as soon as you stopped moving from your spot. Fear thrummed in your heart and against your chest, your eyes wide with shock. But the Alpha nodded slightly in your direction, and then continued to oversee his pack and the members that were heading to the meeting place. Not one of the canines spoke one word- not even a mutter. It was totally silent here, and this gave you a feeling of serenity, as it did all other creatures in the presence of this sacred night. When the wolves and dogs finally met up together in a bunch, where rocks covered the ground, you followed. You were calm now, especially after the Alpha had not ordered attack upon you. When the wolves and dogs had settled down, their Alpha had launched himself to the top of a taller rock, where he could adress them all. You padded up behind the other wolves and dogs, who seemed friendly as they nodded to you in interest. They turned back to their Alpha, and you sat down behind them. The Alpha spoke quietly at first, but then louder as he continued on. "Welcome, all," he began. His voiced boomed, giving a clear command to everyone before him. It was as if the Alpha was born for his position, and not one of the canines before him looked away. "Today we celebrate the gifts our Spirit-dogs have given to us. We have lost many, but gained all. We celebrate the gift of life, and the gift of death. We celebrate the prey the spirit-dogs give us, and the life we are granted to live. And with you all," Jonah nodded to the pack, his crystal-blue gaze wide and clear as he continued: "..Odious continues to live to its most. I am proud to lead you all, and never will I let you down. As your Alpha, I will lead this family with grace. Long live Odious." His voice echoed, and the wolves and dogs before bowed their heads in respect and admiration. You did the same - not that you wanted to - instinctively, as if the Alpha's voice had command over your entire body. He nodded to you and then turned his face to the Moon-dog. "Turn your faces to the Moon-dog. Now that she is at her brightest, she will show you the gifts you have been granted with." As he did this, he parted his jaws in a howl that echoed across the rocky platform. His pack followed in this howl, and you found yourself awed at the sound. You joined in, your own howl mixing in harmony with the others' howls. This lasted for a long time - it seemed like forever to you - and finally, they lowered their heads again and Jonah stared at you. "Welcome. I'm surprised you had the guts to come to our Great Howl. It's a sacred meeting we rarely hold, and I can see you enjoyed it, yes?" He asked. You nodded impetuously, your eyes meeting his. He nodded in response, and got to his paws. "I am Jonah, Alpha of Hounds of Odious," he murmured as he nodded to the rest of his pack. Four of the canines stepped up to his side, their eyes narrowed in a hushed whisper. "These are the rest of the members of the Powerful Five. Constellation, my Beta, and Nathaniel, Heidi, and Xero, my Czars," he nodded to each of them in turn, and they nodded back at you as well. Finally, Jonah padded down to you, barely a foot away from your face. "No pack, yes? I have seen you watch us in many meetings we have held, and you have finally dared to take a leap of faith to come with us. If you wish, you may join us as one of our members. If not, we ask that you leave peacefully. We are not a pack that wishes harm upon others without reason. So, what do you say?" He asked, taking a step towards you. You felt the eyes of the other pack members on you, and you gulped. You wanted to join, that was sure: you felt the need to. "I do wish to join. I'm Eyota," you speak kindly in response. He nods, and the wolves and dogs bow their heads in respect to you. This was a new feeling to you: to feel respect from all of the canines, no matter their rank. And yet, it seemed normal for this pack: instinct, even. Jonah turned to his pack, and smiled. "Long live Eyota, long live Odious."